


Danse Macabre (Dance of Death)

by Silver_Siren



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zenos is fucking nuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: When a mystery woman arrives on the scene as Noctis engages Titan for the trial, everything is entirely upended... and now, the Prince fears for not just his life, but of those he holds dear. For none will stand in the way of the Crimson Blade....





	Danse Macabre (Dance of Death)

Really, it couldn’t have been more insane. Yes, Titan was a literal god for all intents and purposes, but, even with the Empire wailing on the Archean as well, things were absolutely going to shit. The only advantage they had was that Titan was slower than molasses, which meant they could dodge the majority of His attempts to attack them-

“AHAHAHAHA!!”

The sudden insane, somewhat-feminine-sounding laughter caught everyone’s attention. An imposing figure, easily at least seven feet tall, clad in massive, elaborate black armor from head to toe, highly-elaborate, multiple, multi-colored, highly-designed sashes tied around her waist (well, they assumed it was a woman by her voice-the armor made it rather difficult to tell), with a large, strange holster on her back. The holster was overall shaped like the barrel of a revolver, but it did not hold bullets-no, it held three sheathed blades. 

“The hell?! Who is that?!” Gladio wondered. 

“How should I know?!” Noctis snapped.

“Even I don’t know who she is… and yet, with that armor and those sashes, she must be someone of note-”

Ignis found himself cut off as she drew the blade from the top of the holster with her right hand. She then tossed it into the air, grabbed the one from the left side of the holster, and tossed it up, catching it in her left, before drawing the final blade from the holster. An unnerving, blackish-dark reddish aura surrounded her, and then proceeded to envelop the airborne katana. 

“Dude, what is she?! She’s not just dual-wielding, she’s using… some weird mind powers to control that third one that’s floating! How is she doing that?!” Prompto asked, voice panicky. 

“I can only imagine it has to do with Niflheim… we don’t know the full extent of their capabilities, after all.” Ignis muttered. Again, she laughed madly.

“Enough of the drones’ interference… this is MY hunt now!” 

With a singular slash of the katana in her left hand, a gust of emerald-colored wind was sent forth. The four young men had to hide behind a nearby rock to avoid being sent flying, but the Magitek Troopers sent after Titan were not so fortunate. One by one, they all fell. The magitek weapons that accompanied them were destroyed by yet another gust of emerald wind. But none of that could’ve prepared them for what came next.

She leapt forth from her perch… and stabbed Titan in His right eye. Specifically, with the aura-controlled katana. The Astral howled in agony, raising his left hand to swat her off. However, she was far faster, and managed to stab him once with each of the other katanas before pulling all three out. She then easily backflipped away from the slow-moving hand, landing on a higher ledge. Enraged, Titan clenched his left hand into a fist, raised it, before slamming it downwards. Sparks flew as she used the blade in her right hand to parry the Archean’s powerful attack.

It seemed to only further her mad delight, having a god’s fist descend upon her, if the newest bout of mad laughter was anything to go by. Even Gladio had to admit (internally, never out loud) that this woman was terrifying. No, terrifying wasn’t even remotely enough to describe her. There weren’t enough words to describe her.

The blade she used to parry began to shine with electric blue light, before sending a powerful burst of bright blue lightning forth, shattering Titan’s left fingers, spare part of His left thumb. He roared, and used his remaining, intact hand to grab a large chunk of the earth around him, before proceeding to throw it at the mystery woman. In response, she slashed repeatedly in several directions with the wind-generating blade, sending gusts that reduced the large chunk to fine dust. 

Criiick… craaack…

Gradually, the sounds grew louder, until finally, her helmet split open, falling away from her head in pieces. What Ignis, Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto saw was both perplexing, alluring, and terrifying all at the same time. 

Pale, unmarred white skin. A strange… thing in the center of her forehead, that looked vaguely like an off-white pearl had been set into the center of her forehead, surrounded by a thin black ring. Luscious, golden blonde, just beyond shoulder length hair. Greyish-dark-greenish, draconic horns, framing the face like some sort of lion’s mane, with the largest horns going over the head and vaguely curling upwards at the tip. The horns covered the obvious roots, and seemed to serve to also hold the hair back. When she opened her eyes, they were blood red, with hideous black sclera. 

“Hmm… not too bad, but nowhere near enough to bring you victory, Archean!” She taunted. 

“Those horns, of a god slain, those eyes, filled with bloodlust… I know thee! The Crimson Blade-” 

Before Titan could finish, she leapt upwards, and slammed all three blades into His jaw. She chuckled.

“Now, now… we can’t have you spoiling the fun just yet… and besides, you and your lot have coddled man for far too long… The revolution has BEGUN!” 

A daemonic smirk came across her face, revealing ivory fangs for teeth. The four young men could do nothing but watch in horror as she ripped off the lower jaw of Titan, taking back her blades, and then, a slash of emerald, a slash of azure, and a slash of blood, cutting a six-pointed star shape through his chest…

The Archean howled in agony as He was cut into pieces, and then, He completely vanished. There was not a trace of Him left. The realization dawned on Noctis rather quickly.

“She… she… she killed Him…” He whispered, awestruck and breathless.

“If she can take down an Astral with such ease, then she could cut us down in the blink of an eye. We can’t take any chances! We have to retreat!” Ignis ordered, quiet as he could manage. Gladio picked up the still-dumbstruck Noctis, and the four Lucian men ran for their lives. Ardyn hissed.

“Of course, someone had to come along and hinder my plans, but there is one thing that bothers me…” He tapped his chin.

“How did the Archean know you? I certainly don’t recognize you, my bloodthirsty valkyrie…” He wondered softly.


End file.
